Rêveries
by AlcianSirius
Summary: Recueil de drabbles sur les personnages de Fairy Tail.
1. Danse (Erza K)

**Danse  
**_(Erza Knightwalker)_

* * *

Lentement, elle s'avance vers les autres danseurs dont elle ignore le nom. Ses mains gantées d'acier se lèvent, et se referment, doucement mais fermement, sur sa partenaire de toujours, fine et élancée. Il n'y pas de musique - pas encore.

La danse commence, et alors que les mouvements fluides qu'elle effectue avec sa partenaire s'accélèrent, le tempo de la musique semble aller crescendo également. Un homme et sa propre partenaire se présentent devant elles, mais leur synchronisation ne vaut pas la leur et ils tombent rapidement, vaincus, en un éclat écarlate mêlé d'échos d'acier.

Elle danse, encore et encore, son amie fidèle dans ses mains, dans la musique vivante et sauvage du champ de bataille. Le sol se couvre d'écarlate, de vermillon et de pourpre, flamboyante symphonie de rouge, écho à sa fière chevelure et à la couleur nouvelle dont s'est teintée sa compagne.

Soudain, la musique s'éteint. Il n'y a plus d'autres danseurs, et leurs partenaires s'entassent pêle-mêle sur le sol, inutiles et délaissées. Seule reste au milieu d'eux la danseuse étoile, majestueuse dans sa tenue de métal noir désormais marbrée de carmin.

La danse est terminée, et déjà elle repart, quitte la piste, prête à s'élancer sur une autre et à danser encore, en cette éternelle valse de la faucheuse où elle et sa lance tournoient sans fin, et colorent le monde d'écarlate.


	2. Je te regarde (Luxus D)

**Je te regarde  
**_(Luxus Dreyar)_

* * *

Derrière son bar, Mira ne participe jamais au tumulte ambiant de la guilde. Elle sourit, elle sert, elle essuie, et puis elle recommence, encore et encore, un millier de fois dans la journée. Mais surtout, derrière son bar, elle regarde, Mirajane. Et elle voit.

Natsu et Grey qui se disputent, s'insultent, se bastonnent, cassent deux ou trois tables, et puis se rassoient mine de rien pour discuter, et suivent Lucy en ronchonnant pour une nouvelle mission, défiant quiconque à part Erza de les qualifier d'_amis_.

Cana qui boit encore et toujours plus, et dont le regard s'embrume dès que quelqu'un prononce le nom de Gildartz.

Carla qui fait la princesse arrogante devant Happy, refuse hautainement ses poissons enrubannés, soupire devant l'enthousiasme débordant de l'Exceed bleu, et sourit tendrement quand celui-ci lui tourne le dos.

Erza qui déguste tranquillement son fraisier, choisit pensivement une mission, boit une tasse de thé avec Juvia, discute avec Bisca, empêche Natsu et Grey de se taper dessus, sourit en envoyant le Dragon de Feu au plafond après une énième demande de duel. Sans jamais ôter son armure.

Le maître qui sourit comme un bienheureux, sa chope de bière à la main, en tee-shirt orné du symbole de la guilde, assis en tailleur sur le bar, et dont le sourire se fige une demi-seconde quand on parle de Luxus.

Lui, assis sur une chaise au deuxième étage de la guilde, caché derrière la rambarde en bois, les pieds sur la table et son casque sur les oreilles, il se fiche bien de tout ce que regarde Mira. Il préfère la regarder, elle, chercher les instants où le démon transparaît sous la face d'ange, l'infime changement d'aura qui marque le passage de l'innocent au démoniaque.

Et puis, de temps en temps, parce qu'il s'ennuie, il regarde aussi - trente secondes -, lâche un sifflement méprisant, se lève et attrape une mission de rang S au hasard, la regarde, elle - dix secondes -, accorde un regard au vieux, revient sur les deux imbéciles qui recommencent à se battre, sourit - une seconde -, et puis s'en va.


	3. Appel (Acnologia)

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Holidays :** Oui, j'avoue, le premier qui m'est venu était sur mon personnage préféré :) Normal après tout. Moi aussi j'aime bien l'allégorie de la danseuse étoile :) Quant au deuxième, il a un petit - tout petit ! - fond de Miraxus :) J'aime bien ce couple, ça doit être mon deuxième préféré après le Jerza/Mystwalker :) Alors, pour tes questions, dans l'ordre : Je ne sais pas si je traiterai d'un ou plusieurs personnages à la fois. Ça dépendra de ma muse Inspiration. Peut-être que certains personnages auront droit à plusieurs drabbles, mais je vais essayer de varier un peu. Et je ne vois pas en quoi ces questions sont indiscrètes, on ne doit pas avoir la même définition du mot :D Merci pour tes reviews !

**Lehanna :** Je vais essayer de ne pas faire redondance avec _La bibliothèque des fées_ :) Et oui, je vais essayer de tout faire au présent, pour pratiquer. J'aime bien Luxus, gros nounours un peu effrayant mais très gentil dans le fond :)

* * *

**Appel  
**_(Acnologia)_

* * *

Il vole.

Personne ne le voit, mais les animaux sentent sa présence et se figent, terrorisés, avant de fuir quand il passe au-dessus d'eux.

Ses ailes, plus noires que celles de n'importe quel autre Dragon, fendent les cieux et chassent les nuages avoisinants.

Il est le Roi Dragon, celui qui gouverne le Chaos. Partout où il se pose, la Destruction s'invite, et quand il reprend son envol, il ne laisse derrière lui que ruines et cendres.

Son esprit est régi par l'instinct du prédateur, et aucun souvenir, aucune émotion ne traversent jamais sa conscience.

Une voix transperce son esprit. Un murmure, à peine formulé. Un nom, qui réveille en lui un écho. Il connaît cette voix. Comme un automate, régi par le désir de destruction qui exhale de la voix, il se dirige vers sa source.

Le ciel s'ouvre sur son passage, et une île apparait, loin en-dessous de lui. La trace de la voix est toujours là, marquant la terre de sa noirceur unique.

Il est le Roi Dragon. Rien ne peut être plus noir que ses ailes.

Il se pose, prêt à détruire l'empreinte de cette obscurité. Des insectes s'agitent sous ses griffes, le picotent, le chatouillent. Il les balaie d'un coup de griffe, ils reviennent à la charge. Il est le Roi Dragon. Nul ne peut le vaincre.

L'obscurité doit disparaître. Rien ne peut être plus noir que ses ailes.

Il s'envole, et en un souffle renvoie l'île au Néant. La poussière retombe lentement, chassée par les battements de ses ailes. Les traces de l'obscurité ont été annihilées. A nouveau, il repart dans les cieux.

Il est le Roi Dragon. Rien n'est plus noir que ses ailes.


	4. Force (Dobengal)

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Holidays :** C'est vrai que ce qu'on sait sur Acnologia, ça tient en peu de mots : Dragon Noir de l'Apocalypse, liaison farfelue avec Zeref, ancien Dragon Slayer humain, Roi Dragon, méchant. Fin de la définition détaillée. Maintenant j'enchaîne sur un personnage tellement secondaire qu'il en devient tertiaire :)

* * *

**Force**

_(Dobengal)_

* * *

Sabertooth. _Le Tigre aux dents de sabre_. Un nom approprié pour la guilde pour la plus puissante de Fiore.

Il est un ancien de la guilde. Tapi dans l'ombre, il est un de ceux qui la soutiennent alors qu'elle vacille, petite guilde ordinaire qui rêve de grandeur.

Mais leur Maître est un idiot, un vieillard qui parle de coeur plutôt que de force, qui punit ceux qui abiment des choses pendant les missions, et qui admire les mages de cette guilde si célèbre nommée Fairy Tail.

Il tombe en même temps que ces fées qu'il aime tant, le vieil imbécile. Et Gemma, qui le remplace, fait de la Puissance le maître-mot de la guilde.

Lui, il aime le changement. Parce qu'il est fort, et qu'il peut maintenant s'en vanter. Il voit arriver tous les autres, les Dragons Jumeaux et leurs chats, Orga et sa foudre noire, Rufus aux manies coincées et la Demoiselle si puissante.

Et bientôt, dans le Colisée des Grands Jeux Magiques, Sabertooth atteint la consécration. Ils sont les plus forts, les plus puissants et les plus demandés. Le Tigre a largement détrôné les Fées.

Alors quand un gamin qui porte l'insigne des Fées sur l'épaule débarque, en colère pour une idiotie - qui se soucie des faiblards éjectés de la guilde ? -, il a envie de rire. Pour qui se prend-il, ce soldat d'une guilde dépassée ?

Le Maître lui ordonne de le massacrer, et il s'avance avec plaisir, prêt à faire goûter à cette Fée insolente la morsure des crocs du Tigre.

Il a mal, affreusement mal, et il ne comprend pas, il ne comprend plus. La Fée l'a achevé en un coup, sans même le regarder, avec un de ses poings enflammés. Il s'est évanoui un moment, sonné, et quand il s'est réveillé, c'est un Maître furieux de sa défaite qui l'a chassé de la guilde.

Et maintenant, alors que le feu d'artifice célébrant la victoire des Fées sur le Tigre scintille au-dessus du Colisée, il se demande pourquoi il a le coeur serré, quand ceux qui l'ont exilé goûtent à leur tour à l'amertume de la défaite.

Longtemps après, dans un autre lieu, une main se pose sur son épaule. La Constellationniste aux cheveux d'argent lui sourit - et l'espoir le foudroie sur place quand il remarque la marque du Tigre, près de son nombril.

Derrière elle, Sting et Rogue le regardent en souriant, les mêmes qu'autrefois - avec pourtant quelque chose de différent.

« Tu viens avec nous, Dobengal ? »

La Puissance n'avait pas fonctionné. Il ne perdait rien à essayer l'Amitié.


	5. Antithèse (Ultear M)

**Note de l'auteur : **Drabble posté pour les _Olympiades d'été_ de **Fairies Fans** (proposées par **Lunara**). Celui-ci aborde le thème du 12 juillet (Ultear + Tatouage) et aurait du être posté demain, mais je doute d'avoir accès à Internet demain. Donc il est un peu en avance et j'ose espérer que ça ne fera pas de mal. :)

* * *

**Antithèse**

_(Ultear Milkovitch)_

* * *

Ultear détestait qu'on l'associe à sa mère. Avant, c'était parce qu'elle détestait, haïssait même, cette femme qui l'avait abandonné sans remords. Puis elle avait combattu Grey, avait plongé au fond de l'océan, au coeur d'Ul, et elle avait finalement appris la triste vérité.

Cela dit, elle détestait toujours autant qu'on l'associe à la mage de glace. Plus parce qu'elle la détestait, mais bien parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas digne d'être la fille d'une femme au coeur si bon, qui était allée jusqu'à se sacrifier elle-même pour sauver ses disciples si chéris.

Elle était l'antithèse d'Ul. Et elle comptait bien le prouver une fois encore. Sa mère avait été du genre fille bien rangée, malgré de petits écarts. Elle, Ultear, rien que pour montrer à quel point elles étaient différentes l'une de l'autre, s'était donc appliquée à faire ressortir son côté bravache.

Et un jour exceptionnel où elle et Meldy s'étaient carrément mises en maillot de bain à cause de la chaleur, Jellal avait entièrement recraché sa boisson par les narines en apercevant la rose couleur de glace tatouée sur sa fesse droite.


	6. Citrouille (Hisui E F)

**Note de l'auteur :** Toujours pour _"Un été, un personnage"_ de **Lunara**, voici le thème du 13 juillet (Hisui + Citrouille). :)

* * *

**Citrouille**

_(Hisui E. Fiore)_

* * *

La Princesse de Fiore se stoppa un instant en arrivant devant les portes qui menaient aux appartements de son père. Une préparation mentale lui était toujours nécessaire avant d'y pénétrer. Pas à cause du Roi.

Non, à cause de l'amour, l'adoration, la _vénération_ du Roi de Fiore pour les citrouilles. A un point tel que c'en devenait terrifiant.

Murs orange citrouille, lustres en fer forgé en forme de citrouille, lit à baldaquin gravé de citrouilles, tapis et rideaux à motifs de citrouille, chaussons-citrouille, porcelaine à motifs de citrouilles.

Le jardin était envahi de citrouilles, de toutes les tailles et toutes les sortes, de la plus commune à la plus rare.

Aux repas, on trouvait de la soupe de citrouille, de la citrouille farcie, du canard à la citrouille, du poisson sauce citrouille, du soufflé à la citrouille, du thé à la citrouille, des biscuits à la citrouille, des bonbons à la citrouille.

Même le chat - pourtant d'un blanc éclatant - s'appelait Citrouille.

Hisui remerciait tous les jours sa mère d'avoir eu la présence d'esprit de refuser que son père choisisse son prénom.


	7. Dilemme (Mystogan)

**Note de l'auteur :** A nouveau pour _"Un été, un personnage"_ de **Lunara**, voici le thème du 14 juillet (Mystogan + Masque). :) Perso, moi j'aurais plus pensé à un truc avec des feux d'artifices pour ce jour-là, mais c'est vrai que ça n'allait pas avec le personnage :D

* * *

**Dilemme**

_(Mystogan)_

* * *

Jamais Mystogan n'avait connu pareil moment de doute. Il n'était pas vraiment du genre à réfléchir, il préférait foncer et se retrouver ensuite face aux conséquences de ses actes - une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait intégré Fairy Tail.

Mais là... Le choix serait draconien. Et devant la profusion de possibilités qui s'offrait à lui, il sentait la tension monter. Prendre la mauvaise option n'était pas possible. Car sinon les conséquences le poursuivraient toute sa vie.

La question restait donc là, en suspens, telle une épée de Damoclès.

Quelle couleur allait-il choisir pour le foulard qui lui servirait à se masquer le visage ?


	8. Rendez-vous (Loki)

**Note de l'auteur :** _"Un été, un personnage"_, la suite ! Voici le thème du 15 juillet (Loki + Café). Pas terrible mais je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux... :/

* * *

**Rendez-vous**

_(Loki)_

* * *

L'Esprit du Lion connaissait tous les cafés de Magnolia. Tous ceux d'Hargeon, aussi. Et puis ceux d'Acalifa, et d'Akane, et de Shirotsume. Pourquoi ? Tout bêtement parce que pour conclure avec les filles, une des meilleures tactiques restait de prendre un verre.

Ça convenait à toutes les situations. Il faisait chaud ? Allez, un verre de limonade. Il faisait froid ? Hop, un chocolat chaud ou un thé. Le soleil brillait ? Tant mieux, il préférait les terrasses. Il pleuvait ? Pas grave, dedans on pouvait être au sec.

Malheureusement pour Loki, il n'y avait pas de café dans le monde des Esprits.

C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il n'arrivait pas à avoir un rencard potable avec Ariès.


	9. Abruti (Natsu D)

**Note de l'auteur :** Thème du 16 juillet (Natsu + Sexualité), pour _"Un été, un personnage"_ de **Lunara** ! Ce thème-là m'a vraiment fait rire quand je l'ai lu. :)

* * *

**Abruti**

_(Natsu Dragneel)_

* * *

Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à voix haute, mais ça arrangeait bien Natsu qu'on le prenne pour un crétin. Ça lui permettait de vaincre bien des ennemis. Et de prendre du bon temps, aussi.

En matant les filles en bikini l'air de rien, par exemple. Ou en squattant le lit de Lucy en prétextant qu'il était super confortable - c'est surtout le 90D de la blonde qui l'était. Ou même en se posant dans la source chaude mixte du vieux Warrod en attendant que les filles débarquent, son air le plus débile affiché sur le visage.

Parce que la reproduction était super importante chez les Dragons, Ignir lui avait tout expliqué. En insistant sur le fait que son membre masculin ne lui servirait pas qu'à pisser._ Avec les détails._ Ce n'était pas parce que les Dragons pondaient des œufs qu'ils ne pouvaient pas aimer le sexe, après tout. Et le Dragon de Feu était manifestement un maître de la matière.

Donc non, Natsu était loin d'être un abruti en matière de relations humaines intimes.

Mais quand même, des fois ça le démangeait de gueuler à ce dragueur de Loki qu'il avait choppé bien plus de filles que lui dans sa vie.


	10. Cuite (Mävis V)

**Note de l'auteur :** Voici le thème du 17 juillet (Mävis + Alcool) pour _"Un été, un personnage"_ de **Lunara** ! :)

* * *

**Cuite**

_(Mävis Vermillion)_

Le Premier Maître de Fairy Tail se réveilla un matin dans le hall de la guilde, à moitié affalée sur une table, avec un mal de tête dévastateur. Elle releva des yeux fatigués pour contempler le spectacle pathétique qu'était sa chère guilde en ce moment.

Warrod ronflait sur le plancher, entouré de multiples chopes et bouteilles et débris divers, un filet de bave coulant de sa bouche jusque sur le sol. Purehito était avachi contre le bar, un tonneau vide sous le bras, la barbe dégoulinante d'alcool. Même le jeune Rob, du haut de ses quinze ans, ronflait comme un sonneur, assis à l'envers sur une chaise qui menaçait de s'écrouler à tout instant.

Dire que la guilde n'existait que depuis trois jours...

Qu'est-ce que ça allait être dans un siècle ?


	11. Gêne (Kagura M)

**Note de l'auteur :** Et ici vient le thème du 18 juillet (Kagura + Famille), pour_ "Un été, un personnage"_ de **Lunara**. :DJe me suis éclatée avec celui-ci, moi qui n'avait pas d'idée au départ. :)

* * *

**Gêne**

_(Kagura Mikazuchi)_

Rien à faire, elle était affreusement stressée. Elle entortillait ses doigts dans l'espoir de se calmer un peu, en vain. Déjà qu'elle trouvait que sa tenue ne lui allait pas spécialement...

Une tache écarlate apparut dans son champ de vision et elle sentit son coeur battre plus vite. Milliana se précipita vers Erza et lui sauta au cou en riant. La rousse lui rendit son sourire avant de se rendre compte que la joie de la fille-chat avait laissé place à un air tristounet. Un sourire en coin apparut sur les lèvres de la mage chevalier et un chat bleu apparut de nulle part, vite suivi par deux de ses congénères, blanc et noir. Instantanément, des étoiles se mirent à briller dans les yeux de Milliana et elle redevint la fille joyeuse et exubérante qu'elle était en temps normal.

Erza rit discrètement en regardant s'amuser la petite mage de Mermaid Heel. L'éclat doux et aimant dans les yeux bruns la poussa à s'avancer timidement vers son ainée aux cheveux rouges.

« Bonsoir..., la salua-t-elle en détournant le regard, les joues rouges d'anticipation.  
\- Bonsoir Kagura, répondit la rousse d'une voix assurée. Je sais que c'est un peu soudain, reprit-elle, mais ce serait un grand honneur pour moi si nous devenions amies. Nous sommes... du même village natal après tout, et...  
\- Je... Je refuse. »

Un air surpris s'afficha sur les traits de la Reine des Fées et Kagura y vit un éclair de déception à l'entente de sa réponse. Mais elle n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Elle ne voulait pas être juste l'amie de celle qui avait tant fait pour elle.

Erza lui avait sauvé la vie, au prix de la sienne. Elle n'était pas morte, certes. Mais si elle n'avait pas été capturée à cause d'elle, cette fameuse nuit à Rosemary, elle n'aurait jamais mis les pieds dans cette maudite Tour, et sa vie ne serait pas devenue une tragédie. Elle n'aurait jamais rencontré Jellal, ni Simon, ou Milliana, mais elle aurait pu avoir une vie heureuse.

Kagura ne voulait pas être son amie. Parce que le courage et la volonté de cette petite fille aux cheveux rouges, quinze ans auparavant, dans un village en flammes, s'étaient gravés dans son coeur aussi profondément que l'amour qu'elle vouait à son grand frère.

« Je... Je préférerais que tu sois... ma grande sœur. », balbutia-t-elle en sentant ses pommettes la brûler.

Erza ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de sourire - de ce sourire si doux et si aimant et si _beau_ \- et de la serrer contre son coeur.


	12. Désespérant (Rogue C)

**Note de l'auteur :** En avant pour le thème du 19 juillet (Rogue + Speed dating), pour _"Un été, un personnage"_ de **Lunara**. Lire ce thème sur le forum m'a vraiment fait exploser de rire XD C'est juste que les deux ne vont absolument pas ensemble ! Mais du coup, c'était rigolo à écrire. :) Même si mon drabble est en POV Sting.

* * *

**Désespérant**

_(Rogue Cheney)_

Sting jubilait. Il avait parié avec Minerva qu'il arriverait à caser Rogue dans la semaine. Pari suicidaire diraient certains, comme Rufus ou Orga, surtout qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une journée. Il aurait bien demandé à Yukino son avis sur la question - c'était une fille, et plus abordable que la Demoiselle sur ce genre de sujet -, mais la Constellationniste était en mission.

Malgré tout, il jubilait. Il avait trouvé LE moyen parfait de caser son acolyte brun à coup sûr. Et il avait traîné celui-ci jusqu'au bureau du Maître - _son_ bureau, corrigea-t-il en un élan de fierté -, seule pièce de la guilde pourvue de l'Internet haut-débit. Lector était déjà là depuis une bonne heure pour tout préparer.

Dixième essai.

« Trop brune. »

Dix-huitième essai.

« Trop blonde. »

Trente-troisième essai.

« Trop maquillée. »

Cinquante-et-unième essai.

« Trop ennuyante. »

Quatre-vingt-deuxième essai.

« Trop superficielle. »

Cent-vingt-quatrième essai.

« Trop bruyante. »

Sting ne souriait plus du tout. En fait, il commençait sérieusement à maudire son équipier. Celui-ci restait d'ailleurs impassible, regardant l'écran d'un air morne. Lector appuya sur le bouton Suivant qui s'affichait à l'écran.

« Sting, je crois qu'on les a toutes passées, déclara le chat. Et il est minuit passé, ajouta-t-il en montrant la pendule.  
\- Sting a perdu le pari ! », s'exclama joyeusement Frosch.

Le dragon banc pâlit en se souvenant de ce que comptait lui faire Minerva s'il perdait.

_Oh merde._

Trois jours plus tard, un Dragon Slayer blond, affublé d'un collier et d'une laisse tenue par la Demoiselle de Sabertooth, manquait s'étrangler en voyant Rogue et Yukino s'embrasser discrètement dans un coin de la guilde.


	13. Conte de fées (Evergreen)

**Note de l'auteur :** Voici le thème du 20 juillet (Evergreen + Titania), en espérant que ça plaise ! :)

* * *

**Conte de fées**

_(Evergreen)_

« Maman, maman, tu me lis une histoire ? »

La femme aux longs cheveux bruns sourit à sa fille et lui fait signe de la rejoindre dans le lit. Evergreen se glisse entre les draps et s'allonge à plat ventre à côté de sa mère avant de lui tendre le livre qu'elle a apporté. La femme plus âgée avise la couverture et laisse échapper un rire.

« Encore ? », demande-t-elle d'un air amusé.

La petite fille se tortille un peu, une moue enfantine sur le visage.

« Mais c'est ma préférée... »

Un sourire attendri, une main qui caresse les boucles brunes, presque châtains. Un bruit de page qui se tourne, un livre ouvert sur l'oreiller.

« Il était une fois, dans un pays rempli de magie et de mystères, un peuple de petits êtres qu'on appelait des fées. Elles étaient gouvernées par la plus belle, la plus forte et la plus sage d'entre elles : Titania, la Reine des Fées... »


	14. Craquage (Grey F)

**Note de l'auteur :** Maintenant, le thème du 21 juillet (Grey + Déclic), avec le thème interprété un peu de biais, je pense. :-/ Bref, on verra bien.

* * *

**Craquage**

_(Grey Fullbuster)_

_Tic, tac._

Tous les poils du corps de Grey se hérissèrent à l'entente du son. Pas encore !

_Tic, tac._

Discrètement, il chercha autour de lui, avisa une mèche bleue qui dépassait de derrière un pilier de la guilde. Aussitôt, il se dirigea vers le panneau des missions, dans la direction opposée, en attrapa une au hasard en prenant bien soin de mettre sa main sur la destination et fila le plus rapidement possible jusqu'à la gare où il sauta de justesse dans le train. Il soupira après avoir pris place dans un wagon vide.

_Tic, tac._

Un frisson remonta de son échine jusqu'à ses cheveux, les faisant pointer encore plus que d'ordinaire. Lentement, il tourna la tête vers le son. Un bout de robe bleue dépassait dans le couloir central du train et il apercevait le haut d'un chapeau bleu foncé orné d'un papillon.

_Tic, tac._

C'était le cliquetis de trop. Plusieurs circuits sautèrent dans le cerveau du mage de glace.

« Raaah ! Ok, d'accord, j'accepte ! Mais juste un rendez-vous, pas plus ! T'as entendu ?!  
\- Juvia a un rendez-vous avec Monsieur Gray ! Juvia est heureuuuuuuse ! »

_Tic, tac._

Ultear et ses plans pourris... D'où avait-elle seulement tiré l'idée d'offrir une montre à gousset à Juvia pour son anniversaire ?!


	15. Etincelant (Eve T)

**Note de l'auteur :** Voici le thème du 22 juillet (Eve + Soleil). Je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux, pourtant j'ai la sensation qu'on pourrait en écrire des kilomètres sur ce thème...

* * *

**Étincelant  
**

_(Eve Tilm)_

Une épaisse buée sortait d'entre ses lèvres alors que le jeune Chevalier Runique courait à perdre haleine dans la montagne enneigée, l'épais tapis blanc - qu'il avait lui-même invoqué ! - le ralentissant dans sa course. Il pensa ironiquement que sa magie allait être la cause de sa propre mort.

Il jeta un regard derrière lui alors que ses poursuivants - des membres d'une guilde noire qu'il était censé espionner - gagnaient encore et encore du terrain. Le premier de la meute était presque sur lui et Eve vit une massue magique se lever au-dessus de sa tête, des larmes de peur au coin des yeux.

Une boule blanche et rousse dévala le flanc de la montagne à toute allure et faucha l'intégralité des mages noirs, les balayant sous les yeux ébahis du petit blond.

La petite boule laissa place à un homme aux cheveux roux et au sourire confiant, vêtu d'un costume blanc, qui brillait plus fort que le soleil.

« Meeen ! »


	16. Oups (Bacchus)

**Note de l'auteur :** Ici vient le thème du 23 juillet (Bacchus + Bêtise) ! :) L'idée m'est venue tout de suite. :) Faut dire que c'est génial ce passage du manga.

* * *

**Oups...**

_(Bacchus)_

* * *

Ça lui apprendrait, tiens, à toujours picoler autant, pensa Bacchus en observant la masse noire s'approcher vers lui, entourée d'une aura magique terrifiante et munie d'un regard assassin.

C'est vrai qu'il se souvenait vaguement avoir entendu les deux vieux de Fairy Tail - celui au cigare et l'autre moustachu - lui dire d'arrêter, que Gildartz allait le massacrer. Mais il était complètement saoul à ce moment-là - elle avait la descente facile, la petite brune des fées.

En même temps, il ne la pensait pas _**si **_rancunière. Elle avait perdu, c'était normal qu'il gagne quelque chose en échange, non ?

« Tu as osé porter la main sur ma fifille chérie... », gronda le colosse aux cheveux roux, tel - assez ironiquement - un Cerbère en colère.

Ok, se dit le Faucon Ivre en déglutissant. Ça avait été une sacrée connerie de lui piquer son soutien-gorge.


	17. Attachement (Polyussica)

**Note de l'auteur :** Maintenant, le thème du 24 juillet (Polyussica + Edolas) ! J'ai eu un peu de mal à le démarrer, celui-là...

* * *

**Attachement**

_(Polyussica)_

* * *

Elle était arrivée à Edolas par accident. Elle ne savait pas comment elle avait été parachutée à Earthland, mais elle avait fini par se faire, plus ou moins, à ce monde si semblable et pourtant si différent. Changer de nom, laisser Grandine céder la place à Polyussica, avait été le début d'une nouvelle vie.

Pourtant, Edolas lui manquait. Elle avait croisé les alter-ego de certaines personnes qu'elles connaissait, les mêmes et pourtant différents. Et surtout qui ne la connaissaient pas, elle. Seuls les nuages, les oiseaux et autrefois les dragons dominaient le ciel. Pas d'îles volantes sur Earthland, pas de chats ailés parlants, pas de magie limitée.

Après tout, ce n'était pas son monde. Alors elle s'était isolée, pour se sentir moins nostalgique.

Mais elle était restée. Elle aurait pu partir, pourtant, à plusieurs reprises.

Mais elle s'était attachée à cet imbécile de Makarov, à ses cheveux blonds puis blancs qui rebiquaient toujours autant malgré l'âge. Elle s'était attaché à son sourire d'idiot et ses tendances perverses. Et puis elle avait fini par s'attacher aux garnements que Makarov appelait ses enfants. Ils étaient aussi idiots les uns que autres, mais après tout, _tel père tel fils_.

Et puis, il fallait bien quelqu'un pour leur tanner les fesses à coups de balai de temps en temps, à ces sales mômes.


	18. Mépris (Mard Geer)

**Note de l'auteur :** Pas terrible, mais je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux pour le thème du 25 juillet (Mard Geer + Blague). J'ignore même si les lecteurs comprendront ce que j'ai essayé de dire... :-/

* * *

**Mépris**

_(Mard Geer)_

* * *

_**Blague : Mise en scène sous forme d'histoire ou de devinette, généralement assez courte, qui déclenche le rire.**_

Affalé sur son trône, le Roi d'Hadès lisait encore et encore cette même phrase, issue d'un des livres de Keith - _De la connaissance des humains_, ou quelque chose du genre. Son regard se stoppa sur une expression en particulier.

_**Qui déclenche le rire.**_

Le livre fut soudainement transpercé par des dizaines de petites épines, sous les yeux impassibles de celui qui le lisait quelques instants plus tôt.

A quoi bon essayer de comprendre les humains ? Ils n'étaient que des insectes - moins que ça, même. Prisonniers de leurs émotions, incapables de comprendre que l'espoir était une futilité pour leur race insignifiante.

L'humanité était vouée à l'extinction - détruite par les Démons du Livre de Zeref.

Et ses rires disparaîtraient dans le Néant.


	19. Trou de mémoire (Rufus L)

**Note de l'auteur :** Bon, ça, pour un petit drabble, c'est un petit drabble. Il ne fait même pas 100 mots, c'est dire. Et en plus, il est en retard, à la base c'était le thème du 26 juillet (Rufus + Souvenir)...

* * *

**Trou de mémoire**

_(Rufus Lore)_

* * *

_Spasfon_ ? Non, Orga, ça c'est pour les maux de ventre. _Toplexil_ ? Non plus, Sting, ça c'est pour la toux. _Smecta_ ? Mais non, Frosch, ça c'est pour la diarrhée !

Bon Dieu de la Sainte Vierge ! Pourquoi, pourquoi la seule chose dont il ne pouvait jamais se souvenir était le nom de ce fichu médicament contre le mal de tête ?!


	20. Vengeance (Sherry B)

**Note de l'auteur : **Hop, dans la foulée, et en retard également, le thème du 27 juillet (Sherry + Jalousie). Certes, on n'avait pas vu Sherry à ce moment-là du manga, mais rien n'empêchait qu'elle y soit...

* * *

**Vengeance**

_(Sherry Blendy)_

* * *

Non mais ! Sherry gonfla les joues, les bras croisés, en observant les Trimens de Blue Pegasus, parmi lesquels _**son**_ Ren, draguer sans repos les filles de Fairy Tail. D'abord Erza et Lucy, puis Laki et Kinana... Et après, ce serait qui ? Mirajane et Lisanna ?

Non, elle n'était pas jalouse. Non, elle se fichait bien que Ren ne la regarde pas alors qu'elle avait acheté exprès un nouveau maillot de bain juste avant de venir au Ryuzetsu Land. Non, elle n'était pas rancunière.

Et non, elle ne voyait aucun inconvénient à partager une boisson avec un bel inconnu, juste sous le nez de son fiancé.


	21. Coup de foudre (Luxus D)

**Note de l'auteur : **Maintenant, le thème du 28 juillet (Luxus + Coup de foudre). C'est peut-être moi, mais je trouve que ce thème est une incitation sévère au Miraxus... Et forcément, j'ai sauté dedans à pieds joints. :)

* * *

**Coup de foudre**

_(Luxus Dreyar)_

* * *

Cette fois, il commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre.

OK, Lisanna était morte. D'accord, c'était triste. Mais passer son temps à chialer ne ferait pas revenir la bouille d'ange de la plus jeune des Strauss. En se levant de son siège, il s'arrangea pour marcher sur la queue de Happy, bouscula Natsu qui par réflexe envoya son poing qui finit dans la face de Gray. Il éparpilla les cartes de Cana et fit un croche-pied à Elfman, le propulsant malgré lui dans la bagarre générale qui venait de débuter.

Il parcourut les rues de son habituel air maussade, s'arrêta dix secondes devant une porte avant de l'ouvrir d'un grand coup de pied. Des sanglots lui parvinrent depuis l'étage et il monta les escaliers avec une colère grandissante. La porte de la chambre n'eut pas plus de chance que son homologue de l'entrée et alla s'écraser contre le mur.

Un éclair foudroya Mirajane, la faisant tomber du lit sur lequel elle était recroquevillée. Luxus rattrapa de justesse le cadre qu'elle tenait avant qu'il ne se fracasse par terre le visage souriant de Lisanna croisa son regard.

Mira le regarda d'un air choqué, clignant des yeux, incapable de bouger, de parler - et surtout de pleurer.

« Maintenant, t'arrête de pleurnicher, compris ? Ta sœur, elle savait sourire même quand elle était triste : pourquoi tu fais pas pareil ? C'est pas compliqué, quand même ! »

Ce jour-là, les mots de Luxus chamboulèrent Mira comme un coup de tonnerre - mais pas tout à fait de la façon dont il l'avait imaginé...


	22. Changement (Lisanna S)

**Note de l'auteur :** Hop, le thème du 29 juillet (Lisanna + Vacances). Pas tout à fait ce que j'avais en tête au départ, mais bon...

* * *

**Changement**

_(Lisanna Strauss)_

* * *

Une boisson à la main et une paille dans la bouche, Lisanna bronzait tranquillement sur son transat, écoutant d'une oreille distraite Mirajane babiller avec Asuka et Kinana.

Natsu et Gray courraient partout, cassant tout ce qu'ils trouvaient sur leur passage sous les gémissements de Lucy. Happy offrait du poisson à Carla Wendy discutait - ou plutôt se faisait taquiner - par une Cana qui tenait son éternelle bouteille d'alcool à la main. Le Maître matait les filles en maillot de bain, Erza mangeait son fraisier en discutant avec Bisca. Macao et Wakaba saignaient du nez en imitant le Maître.

Quand le tout se transforma en bagarre générale, la plus jeune des Strauss se demanda vaguement pourquoi ils partaient en vacances si c'était pour faire comme à la maison.


	23. Pas de bol (Panther Lily)

**Note de l'auteur : **Je ne sais pas si le thème est traité tout à fait comme il faut... Bref, voici le thème du 30 juillet (Panther Lily + Gihee).

* * *

**Pas de bol**

_(Panther Lily)_

* * *

Le grand chat noir originaire d'Edolas n'avait pas chance - c'était du moins son opinion. Où qu'il aille, il se retrouvait à côtoyer des gens avec des tics de langage horripilants.

A Edolas, ça avait été Byro et son rire glaireux, Hugues et ses _super génial !_, ou Sugar Boy et ses Hmmm qui lui donnait l'impression que le blond était en plein orgasme.

Maintenant, à Earthland, il devait supporter le _Gihee_ de Gajil et les _J'm'enflamme !_ de Natsu.

Remarquez, il aurait pu se retrouver avec une citrouille géante qui casait -_kabo_ à la fin de toutes ses phrases...


	24. Gamin (Sting E)

**Note de l'auteur : **J'en viens à penser que ce thème aurait pu convenir à beaucoup, beaucoup de personnages du manga... Voici donc le thème du 31 juillet (Sting + Enfant).

* * *

**Gamin**

_(Sting Eucliffe)_

* * *

« Allez, Rogue !  
\- Non.  
\- Lector, dis-lui, toi !  
\- Désolé, Sting-kun...  
\- Orga, toi t'es de mon côté, hein ?  
\- Rien à battre.  
\- Maieuuuh... Rufus !  
\- Sans façon.  
-Mais c'est pas juste... », bougonna le Maître de Sabertooth en faisant la tête.

Le visage du blond s'éclaira alors qu'une personne descendait les escaliers il lui sauta dessus - enfin, pas littéralement, parce que sauter sur Minerva Orland relève du suicide en bonne et due forme.

« ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE ?!  
\- Allez, steuplait, Minerva ! T'as même pas besoin de te déguiser, tu fais sorcière au naturel ! »

Un soupir collectif se fit entendre de la part des autres mages présents alors que Minerva, revenue à ses penchants sadiques, offrait au Dragon Slayer une punition musclée digne d'Erza.

« Cet idiot, soupira Rogue, insensible à la dérouillée que se prenait son équipier. S'il voulait tant que ça aller faire la tournée d'Halloween, il n'avait qu'à demander à Yukino... »


	25. Devoir (Laki O)

**Note de l'auteur : **Je crois que ce thème fait partie des plus difficiles. On ne voit pas beaucoup Laki dans le manga, ou même dans l'animé. C'est le genre de personnage qui fait plus figuration qu'autre chose et écrire dessus est compliqué... Enfin, voici tout de même le thème du 1er août (Laki + Mission).

* * *

**Devoir**

_(Laki Olietta)_

* * *

Après plusieurs mois de recherches vaines, ils avaient du se rendre à l'évidence. L'île Tenrô avait disparu, complètement. Et tous leurs amis avec.

Mais eux, ils étaient toujours là. Même s'ils étaient peu, même s'ils étaient faibles, même s'ils avaient du abandonner l'ancien bâtiment de la guilde, même s'ils étaient désormais la risée de Fiore. Fairy Tail avait subi un revers important, oui. Mais ils étaient toujours là.

Lentement, les rôles commencèrent à se redistribuer.

Kinana s'occupait du bar, essuyant ses verres d'une façon qui leur rappelait à tous Mirajane. Macao devint le Maître, Wakaba son assistant. Le petit Roméo, malgré sa tristesse, était à leurs yeux comme un deuxième Natsu.

Conscients que la mort pouvait faucher n'importe qui à n'importe quel moment, Bisca et Alzack se marièrent dans l'année. L'arrivée d'Asuka fut comme un vent de renouveau pour la guilde.

Et en voyant la bouille d'ange du bébé qui dormait entre les bras de sa mère, Laki sut ce qu'ils devaient faire.

Ils devaient faire vivre la guilde, lentement reconstruire ce qui avait été brisé, redresser pas à pas le mât qui portait le drapeau orné du symbole de Fairy Tail.

Pour qu'un jour, dans bien des années, les petites fées d'aujourd'hui puissent s'envoler.


	26. Pieds sous la table (Lucy H)

**Note de l'auteur : **Ce thème du 2 août (Lucy + Cuisine) me semble un peu tiré par les cheveux... Mais ça me paraît tellement vrai, aussi !

* * *

**Pieds sous la table**

_(Lucy Heartfilia)_

* * *

Une des choses que Lucy aimait le plus, c'était inviter son équipe à manger chez elle. Les inviter vraiment, pas les nourrir parce _qu'ils_ s'étaient invités dans son appartement pour une raison X ou Y.

Du feu de bois dans la cheminée pour Natsu. Un congélateur empli de crèmes glacées de différentes sortes pour Grey. Du poisson frais pour Happy. Un bon gros fraisier, acheté chez le pâtissier préféré d'Erza. Du poulet et du chocolat pour elle-même. Éventuellement, du thé et des sucreries en plus si Wendy et Carla passaient aussi.

Dans ces conditions, personne ne saurait jamais à quel point elle était nulle en cuisine.

Et ça lui allait très bien comme ça.


	27. Péché mignon (Freed J)

**Note de l'auteur : **Encore une fois, un condensé de n'importe quoi pour ce thème du 3 août (Freed + Noisette).

* * *

**Péché mignon**

_(Freed Justine)_

* * *

Quand ils avaient annoncé leur mise en couple, il était persuadé que Luxus et Elfman allaient le défoncer. Le premier pour sortir avec son ex. Le deuxième pour sortir avec sa sœur.

Les deux lui avaient posé une main sur l'épaule.

« Bonne chance, vieux, lui souffla Luxus dans une oreille.  
\- Paix à ton âme, mon gars. », renchérit Elfman dans son autre oreille.

Le vert les regarda interloqué. Qu'avait Mirajane de si terrible pour qu'ils lui disent ça ? C'était un ange - bon, un ange avec des cornes et une queue fourchue parfois, mais globalement elle était plus ange que démon.

Il eut sa réponse très peu de temps plus tard.

Toutes les filles de Fairy Tail avaient un péché mignon. Erza c'était les fraisiers, Levy c'était les livres, Lisanna les animaux, Juvia c'était Grey, et ainsi de suite.

Et le péché mignon de Mirajane, c'était cette affreuse pâte de noisette sucrée importée de l'Ouest qui portait le nom tout aussi affreux de Nutella.

Ça collait aux dents, c'était trop sucré, ça contenait plus de produits chimiques que de matières naturelles, ça faisait grossir, ça donnait des boutons. Et pourtant Mirajane était capable de manger cette horreur à la cuillère.

Il comprenait brusquement pourquoi Luxus avait rapidement mis fin à sa relation avec la jolie barmaid.

Le problème, c'était que lui-même n'avait absolument pas la puissance requise pour de se sortir des griffes du Démon Mirajane.


	28. Jeux de mains (Lyon B)

**Note de l'auteur :** Celui-ci est classé T, voire peut-être légèrement M... Mais le thème m'a donné cette idée en premier lieu et je n'ai pas voulu en changer. Voici donc le thème du 4 août (Lyon + Torture).

* * *

**Jeux de mains...**

_(Lyon Bastia)_

* * *

« Aah !  
\- Dis-le, ordonna une voix doucereuse.  
\- N-non !  
\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas le dire ?, continua la voix d'un ton taquin.  
\- Oui-aaah ! A-arrête !  
\- Dis-le et j'arrêterai, Lyon, contra la voix d'un ton sans réplique.  
\- Je-je refuse ! J'ai encore... Aaah ! Une fierté !  
\- Tant pis pour toi... », murmura la voix, les sous-entendant perçant en arrière-fond.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard...

« Espèce... de sorcière !  
\- Dis-le. », ordonna à nouveau la voix.

Un silence.

« Tu me le paieras, Ultear.  
\- Dis-le.  
\- Je... Jemèmenomignéognignargnagnegnitani, grommela-t-il en rougissant.  
\- Dis-le intelligiblement, Lyon.  
\- J'aime être dominé au lit par ma petite amie !, hurla-t-il de toutes ses forces.  
\- Et bien tu vois, quand tu veux... », glissa malicieusement la mage du Temps en retirant sa main d'entre les jambes du disciple d'Ul, menotté au lit.


	29. First date (Juvia L)

**Note de l'auteur : **Voici le thème du 5 août (Juvia + Tempête). J'ai mis le titre en anglais, deux mots ça fait plus percutant que trois...

* * *

**First date**

_(Juvia Lockser)_

* * *

« Raaah ! Ok, d'accord, j'accepte ! Mais juste un rendez-vous, pas plus ! T'as compris ?! »

Quand elle entendit Monsieur Gray hurler ça dans le train où ils se trouvaient tous les deux, Juvia manqua de peu l'arrêt cardiaque.

« Juvia a un rendez-vous avec Monsieur Gray ! Juvia est heureuuuuuse ! »

Tellement heureuse qu'elle en perdit totalement le contrôle de sa magie. Les nuages chargés d'eau qui apparurent au-dessus de la voie ferrée se condensèrent en un ouragan d'une force plus ou moins égale à la folie amoureuse qui consumait la mage d'eau.

Affolé par les dégâts qu'allait commettre un tel cataclysme, Gray essaya par tous les moyens de calmer la bleue. Il la secoua, se déshabilla, l'embrassa - rien. Si ce n'est que la tornade tripla de volume à chacun de ses gestes.

Finalement, en désespoir de cause, il fit ce qu'il faisait toujours en dernier recours : il gela tous les environs - y compris Juvia.

Ce jour-là, le petit château utilisé par les Maîtres de Guilde pour leurs réunions périodiques - tout juste reconstruit après sa destruction dans l'affaire Eisenwald, sept ans plus tôt - fut balayé par un blizzard monstrueux en forme de tornade.


	30. Talent caché (Frosch)

**Note de l'auteur : **Et un petit drabble sur Sabertooth, un ! C'est le thème du 6 août (Frosch + Ping-pong). Malheureusement, ce thème laisse peu de place à la désinterprétation... J'aime bien faire des thèmes un peu décalés.

* * *

**Talent caché**

_(Frosch)_

* * *

Sting n'en pouvait plus. Il jeta un regard à ses côtés. Yukino était au bord de l'hypoglycémie, Orga soufflait comme un bœuf, Rufus essuyait son front ruisselant avec son mouchoir déjà trempé, Lector s'était évanoui sous le coup de la fatigue.

Assise non loin de là, occupée à se limer les ongles, Minerva leur jeta un coup d'œil et haussa un sourcil parfaitement épilé à la vue du quintuor exténué. Son regard spéculatif glissa sur le duo qui leur faisait face, de l'autre côté de la table de ping-pong.

Frosch, frais comme une rose, s'amusait à faire tourner sa raquette dans sa patte, alternant les côtés noir et rouge avec un ébahissement enfantin.

Avec un _**Boum**_ sonore, Sting s'effondra, face contre la table.

« Victoire pour l'équipe Frosch-Rogue par K.O. », annonça-t-elle d'une voix indifférente avant de vérifier que ses ongles faisaient bien tous la même longueur.

Le Dragon de l'Ombre n'était même pas encore entré dans la partie.


	31. Viril (Elfman S)

**Note de l'auteur : **Ceux qui n'ont pas vu l'OAV 1 de Fairy Tail, _Bienvenue à Fairy Hills_, ne comprendront peut-être pas à quel objet je fais allusion. Bref. Voici le thème du 7 août (Elfman + Tutu). :)

* * *

**Viril**

_(Elfman Strauss)_

* * *

C'était un objet maudit. Toute la guilde était d'accord là-dessus. Évidemment, comme bien d'autres problèmes plus ou moins mineurs et généralement plutôt tenaces, c'était Natsu qui en était à l'origine.

Mävis seule savait comment le Dragon Slayer du Feu avait bien pu se _**le**_ procurer. Il l'avait gardé un moment, et après que Gildartz se soit bien fichu de sa tête à ce sujet, il avait réussi - par miracle -, à _**le**_ refourguer à Erza.

La rousse, cette grande sentimentale, n'avait pu se résoudre à se débarrasser d'un cadeau, aussi horrible fut-il. Elle l'avait donc stocké avec ses armures surnuméraires dans une de ses chambres à Fairy Hills, et ce pendant plusieurs années.

Seulement voilà, maintenant que Jellal était dans le coin, il pouvait très bien passer la voir au prétexte de leur non-relation. Et Erza, avec sa fierté, ne voulait pas que le bleu voie _**ça**_ dans sa chambre. Les armures, ça passait. **_Ça_**, non.

Et maintenant c'était lui qui se retrouvait avec le monstre. Il avait ouvert le cadeau offert par la rouquine pour son anniversaire, et toute la guilde s'était esclaffée alors que lui devenait tout blanc.

Un tutu orné d'une tête de cygne sur le devant.

Foutue mage chevalier ! Pourquoi c'était à lui, spécifiquement, qu'elle avait décidé de refourguer ce truc ?!

...

Bon, il pouvait toujours essayer de le refiler à Evergreen.


	32. Régime (Erza S)

**Note de l'auteur : **Au début, je pensais faire une Erza enceinte, mais j'ai plutôt retenu cette idée là. Voici donc le thème du 12 août (Erza + Poids). C'est loi ou il y a un gros sous-entendu par rapport à l'alimentation _très_ équilibrée de notre rouquine ? :D

Ce thème est très très en retard, et je pense que ce sera le dernier que je posterai. Du moins pour le temps des Olympiades d'été. Je garde les thèmes non utilisés sous le coude, il y en a de très sympas que j'aurai sûrement l'occasion d'écrire plus tard :) C'est-à-dire dans un an ou deux...

* * *

**Régime**

_(Erza Scarlet)_

* * *

« Mais enfin, Erza, tu n'as pas besoin de faire un régime !  
\- Bien sûr que si ! Enfin, Jellal, je suis énorme !  
\- Mais non ! Tu es comme d'habitude.  
\- Ah ! Tu vois, tu ne démens pas ! Avoue-le, toi aussi tu penses que je suis grosse !  
\- Mais non ! ... Attends, comment ça, _moi aussi_ ?  
\- La dernière fois qu'il m'a portée, Natsu m'a dit que j'étais lourde !  
\- Enfin, Erza, c'est Natsu, tu le connais, non ?  
\- Grey a dit la même chose !  
\- Tu sais bien que ces deux idiots ne disent que des âneries...  
\- Ce ne sont pas des âneries ! Je me suis pesée, hier, et la balance a failli exploser !  
\- Ahem, Erza...  
\- Quoi ?  
\- ... Tu as pensé à enlever ton armure, avant de te peser ?

\- ...  
\- Maintenant que tu le dis... »


End file.
